Undercover Discoveries JAGSVU Crossover
by tvqueen15
Summary: New York Cities finest and the JAG team work together to solve the murder of a Hawaiin CIA informant and also discover the hidden feelings of two of the best couples on television.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first JAG/SVU crossover fan fiction so please bare with me. I wrote a somewhat similar story like this about a year ago about just JAG, but after reading another really great JAG/SVU story I decided to give it a whirl. I've just decided to start writing again after some family problems, so I'll do my best to update as often as possible.  
  
Undercover Discoveries  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JAG or SVU characters, if I did Benson/Stabler, Harm/Mac, would have been together a long time ago.  
  
Chapter 1: The Case  
  
Detective Olivia Benson threw the folder down on her desk and sighed. She just couldn't seem to get a handle on this case. They're were no witnesses, no identification on the girl, and it was unbelievably frustrating. She saw her partner Detective Elliot Stabler walk into the room. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he just shook his head sadly as he came towards her.   
  
"Hey, how'd the case go?" She asked concerned by the look on his face. "She got the kids. I'll get them on weekends, but all the while she gets to go off with her new boyfriend. Life is just not on my side today." He said as he sat down in the chair across from her.  
  
"So how's the case going?" He asked. She tossed the folder over to him. "Still a jane doe who was raped, beaten to death, and not one witness or anyone to claim the body. Sometimes I just don't know why I keep this job." Olivia said. "Yeah, you do. Same reason I do, we love our work, it's just that every once in a while a case comes across that just doesn't make sense, and then we'll get some kind of lead and it'll be okay again." Elliot said reassuring her as much as himself.  
  
Almost reading their minds the captain suddenly yelled out from his office, "Benson, Stabler, Munch, Fin, I need you in my office now!" Captain Donald Cragen yelled it out so loud the whole precinct became silent, as the four detectives looked at one another from across the room as if to say what did we do.  
  
When they entered his office they could tell he was ticked off. He rose from his seat and gestured to the man sitting in front of him, as he rose as well. "This is Agent Steven Hart, head of CIA intelligence." Cragen stated his obvious resentment to the situation present in his voice. Quick introductions were made as Agent Hart's eyes seemed to linger on Olivia just a little too long.   
  
"What the hell are you staring at?" She said an edge to her voice. "I'm sorry Detective, I was just trying assess how well you'll do in assignment at hand." He said a mysterious grin on his face. "How about wiping the grin and just tell us what the CIA has to do with us?" Elliot said a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"That young Hawaiian woman you found in an alley way was a dancer at a club in Hawaii. She was also an informant for the CIA. She had very sensitive information about a man who was planning on selling nuclear missiles to the well known terrorist group Al-Quaida." He said pausing for a moment.  
  
"Okay, so you have information on the case we've been working on, but what is it you want us to do, considering you already seem to know everything?" Fin said, the sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
"Well, Mr. Tutuola, normally we would not be involving the SVU, but unfortunately for us the young woman, Leila Manswick, was the adopted daughter of Judge George Jackson here in New York, and he insists that you be involved. He doesn't seem to trust the Judge Advocate General's core to handle this since, it seems the navy was involved in the killing of his daughter."  
  
The detectives to looked to Cragen who nodded his head in confirmation. "The only thing Agent Hart has left out is that we will all be working with the Judge Advocate General's core in D.C. to solve this. And one of you will be slightly more involved than the rest of us." Cragen said his eyes falling to Olivia.  
  
"Me Sir." She said obviously surprised. "I have one of my other operatives speaking with the JAG people right now, you'll be going undercover with her as well at the club I spoke of. We need to find out who has those missiles and what he plans to do with them." Agent Hart said.  
  
Olivia went to say something, but changed her mind. "When do we leave?" She said. "Right now. We're due on board the company's private jet immediately for our flight into D.C. Where you'll meet the JAG's and we'll make sure Olivia fit's the part." Agent Hart stated. Cragen, Fin, Munch, Benson, and Stabler left the office completely unaware of what they were getting themselves into.  
  
Meanwhile at the JAG office, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie were hearing much the same from Agent Clayton Webb. After hearing what he wanted them to do, however, Harm and Mac turned to face Webb with deep distrust.   
  
"Wait a minute Webb. You want us to work with these Detectives who we've never met to solve rape slash murder case that took place in New York and to do that we need to go undercover in Hawaii. You just get more and more complicated. What's next? Are you going to tell me that me and this female detective are the ones going undercover as dancer's? Mac asked her eyes blazing. Webb looked away from her as the Admiral stared at her. "That is what your saying. Webb may I remind you that I am a United States Marine Core Colonel, parading around in some skimpy outfit is not exactly the kind of work I'm trained for." She said anger present in her voice.   
  
"Mac, SecNav has already approved this case. The CIA's informant was the adopted daughter of a judge in New York, who doesn't seem to trust the Navy since it was one of our men who the CIA believe killed her." Admiral Chegwidden said. "We'll be going with the Colonel, right Webb." Harm stated more than asked. "Yes, my boss, myself, you, and the Admiral will be going with Mac as well as the Detectives from New York, who should be arriving soon." Webb said.  
  
As if on cue, Tiner buzzed the Admiral to inform him the Detectives were here. "Send them in Tiner." He said as he rose from his seat. Harm and Mac also stood as they prepared to meet them.  
  
Agent Hart and the detectives entered the Admiral's office, each of them seeming to size up the people they would be working with. "Admiral A.J. Chegwidden this is my boss Agent Steven Hart and his people, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb." Webb said as they shook hands with Agent Hart. The Admiral then approached Cragen. "Captain Donald Cragen, I go by Don." He said. "AJ." He repeated in the same hearty manner. The two men were much the same, each trying to protect their people. Harm and Mac then stepped forward to shake hands with the Captain.  
  
"These are my people Detectives Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, John Munch, and Fin Tutuola."  
  
"I'm Harm and this is Mac." Harm said shaking hands with Benson and Stabler. "I'm Elliot and my partner Olivia." Elliot said. "And we go by Munch and Fin." Munch said smiling at them.  
  
"Alright now that that's over with let's get to work people." Agent Hart said as they all took a seat, having no idea just what they were about to get into. 


	2. Preparing for a Nightmare

I'd just like to thank all of you for the wonderful feedback, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JAG or SVU characters, if I did Benson/Stabler, Harm/Mac, would have been together a long time ago.

Chapter 2: Preparing for a Nightmare

"Okay, first things first, I think you should all share a little about yourselves, I know both the JAG team and the NYC Detectives were a little worried about trusting one another, as you have never worked together before." Agent Hart said hoping they would all agree before they needed the girls to change. They all looked at one another wondering who would go first.

"I guess I'll go first, I probably have the most sordid background. My father was an abusive alcoholic and my mother left when I was fourteen, that was when I turned to drinking. Then when I was eighteen, my best friend and I got into an accident, he died, and uncle Matt came and got me from the hospital. He sobered me up and I decided to become a marine just like him." Mac said her voice never shaking for a moment.

"So why did you join JAG?" Munch asked curiosity getting the better of him. "Actually I went to law school during my marine training and had been assigned a double murder investigation, when I got the call that I was to be transferred to the JAG office, courtesy of Mr. Webb here." Mac said pointing over to Webb.

"Hey, your uncle was involved and the CIA needed your help. We use people who have the skills when we don't. Besides aren't you glad you came to the JAG office?" Webb asked a smirk on his face.

"Well I am, best partner I have ever had. I think Mac's history is pretty much finished so I'll go next. My father was Navy pilot in Vietnam. Shot down in 1969, I knew I'd follow in his footsteps and join the academy. My plane hit the ramp when I was landing on a carrier deck at night, I was diagnosed with night blindness, and then transferred here." Harm said.

"How well do you and Mac work on cases together?" Fin asked. The question startled both of them. "Why?" Mac asked curious as to his reason. "Well, I just wanted to know how much you both trust each other as partners." Fin stated.

"With our lives." Harm said Mac nodding her head in agreement. "We've worked together for so long and been on so many life or death cases, we've built a pretty strong bond and trust with each other. Sometimes it's like our thoughts are the same. Mac's been with me on the some of the craziest cases and she stuck by me for every one of them." Harm said turning that Flyboy grin on Mac.

"I would not follow any of my agents or friends into Russia, to find his long lost father or to save his butt in Chechnya." Agent Hart said. 

All eyes seemed to fall on the pair as Mac looked around obviously embarrassed and Mac shared a look with Olivia. What Mac saw, however, was a woman who seemed to understand and somehow share the same feelings with her partner.

"Well, I guess I'll go next." Olivia said taking the heat off of Mac and Harm. I joined the SVU, I guess because I'm the product of a rape. My mom was an alcoholic, got drunk one night, and was raped by a man who she couldn't even remember his name the next morning. She died last year from the alcohol and I still have not been able to find my father. To touch on the cases Elliot and I have had, he's really been my support when there were those cases that just couldn't be faced working alone." Olivia said smiling at her partner.

"I agree 'Liv." Elliot said. "I joined the SVU to help stop these sick perverts, mostly to try to make a better place for my kids. I have one boy and three girls, but I won't get to see them as much, my wife and I just got a divorce and she's got the kids." Elliot said.

They all shared a sympathetic grin with him. "Okay, more sharing later, we need to get these ladies changed and make sure their ready for this new world so to speak." Agent Hart said.

"Agent Hart, Mac and I both face difficult worlds everyday. Hers with the military and mine facing rapes and murders on the streets in New York. You're the one who wouldn't know the real world if it came up and bit you in the ass." Olivia said as she and Mac stood from their seats. 

The other men all chuckled as Mac gave a high five to Olivia. "The suitcases with your clothes are in my spare room." the Admiral said trying to hide his grin. "Yes Sir." Mac said as she and Olivia left the room.

"A real spit fire that one is." Agent Hart said. "Yeah, that's 'Liv. Don't ever in any way put down the effort women put into their work, especially work that is normally meant for men." Elliot said. "It's the same with Mac. You tell her that women shouldn't be on the front lines and she's likely to use some of her marine training on you." Harm said smiling.

"How the hell does he know what size clothes I wear?" Olivia said her voice raised so that the men could hear her. "I told you we have information on everyone Detective Benson." Agent Hart said. "Including our underwear and bra sizes." Olivia and Mac both yelled back at him. The guys all smiled as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

Inside the room, the girls were sharing an equally interesting conversation. "So you don't have any kids?" Olivia asked. "No, I haven't found the right man yet. I thought I had last year, I almost married him, but he knew I didn't love him with my whole heart." Mac said applying some fiery red lipstick to her lips. "You love Harm don't you?" Olivia asked again. Mac looked over at her wondering just how this stranger, after meeting her for just a few minutes knew that. "Your right. I do love him, but it won't work. I look like his dead partner, he's afraid of commitment, and to top it all off it's against the rules for us to be together." Mac said sadly.

"I know what you mean. I've always had feelings for Elliot, but first he was married and now with the divorce, there's a chance, but odds are he doesn't hav feelings for me like that." Olivia said the sadness in her voice matching Mac's.

"Why can't we find men who want to commit?" Mac asked hugging Olivia. "I don't know, but I think with this assignment we just may be able to remind our partners that we're are first and foremost women, a little thing they seem to have forgotten." Mac said as they shared a smile walking towards the door.

The guys were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't see the door handle of the Admiral's side room turn, and Mac and Olivia come out. Finally the girls cleared their voices and all eyes fell on them. In that moment the men in that room definitely knew that they were women and this was not going to be a normal assignment.

Again feedback is appreciated and I'll try to get another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
